Run Away
by BayouBelle13
Summary: In one night, Riley's life is shattered. So, she runs from her hometown New Orleans, to the only family she knows of, her cousin's in Forks, Washington. With a dreadful past that plays into her future, things could get interesting, or deadly.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight charaters, only the OCs.

* * *

**1**

They say that guns don't kill people, people kill people, well I think guns help. If you just stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill too many people.

_My brothers and I walked out of the movie theater laughing. We'd just finished watching a zombie movie that could've been mistaken for a spoof on the human race._

"_Wow! That was, seriously, the DUMBEST movie I've EVER seen!" my brother, Trent chuckled._

"_I thought it was scary," my little brother, Brayden, mumbled just above a whisper. I gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him close to me._

_At that moment, we heard a crash from behind us. We turned to see a drunk, brooding gang that was a usual sight on the dark streets of New Orleans. All the same, my oldest brother, Carter, shuffled the three of us into a dark alley that also led to our house._

_We walked through the alley together, when we heard footsteps from behind us. Carter and Trent, the protective older brothers, pushed Brayden and me to walk faster. The footsteps continued to come closer and closer. Our jog increased to a full blown run…Until we heard a chilling voice at the end of the alley. _

"_Why the rush?" it was a strong voice…too strong, and smooth. Like…poison._

_We stopped dead in our tracks. Footsteps closed in around us, until a tall, muscular man with long blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail appeared in front of us. We tried to turn around, but were met by a woman with fiery red hair and a man with dark brown hair._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" we turned back to the blond guy. _

"_Looks like a snack," came a hiss from the guy behind us. _

"_Come on, James! I'm starving!!! Let's eat!" said the woman._

"_Of course, my dear, who would you like to take first?" the blond guy asked._

_Okay, WHAT THE HELL was going on?!_

"_Who are you people?!" my brother, Trent, asked. _

_The blond they called James chuckled. "Did you hear that, Laurent. The boy wants to know WHO we are!"_

_I heard Laurent shuffle a bit and whisper, "It's not who we are that you want to know….It's what we are." And with that, all hell broke loose._

_There was screaming and running…and blood. Carter shoved me against a wall along with Brayden. Ugh! My head! I was gonna have a bruise for sure. My vision started to blur a bit. I saw Carter and Trent were doing their best to fight the men off, while the woman, Victoria, began sneaking towards the two of us. Brayden must not have hit his head as hard as I did, because he was able to begin pulling himself up._

_Then, my world began to crumble. The first one who fell was Carter. He was white and his eyes were circled in black. His clothes began to soak up the blood that pooled around him._

_I didn't even have time to scream before Trent got slammed against the wall. He began to scream. It looked like he was having some kind of seizure. _

"_TRENT!" I managed to cry out. I tried to make my way towards him, but Brayden held me back. I looked at him and he pointed to the trio heading our way. _

"_Last…but certainly not least," James snared. The two of us backed against the wall, hoping maybe, it could swallow us up. They crouched down, like a cat, waiting to attack. And…they pounced. I closed my eyes and covered my faced, hoping they would be done with me quickly._

_But all I felt were bodies pushing me against the wall. I opened my eyes and was horrified at the sight. Nothing, not even seeing my two older brothers die in front of me, could've prepared me for what I saw next. Brayden, was the body that was pushing me against the wall. He'd jumped in front of me to block the attack. My youngest brother saved me, the older sister._

_He began to have the same seizure like symptoms as Trent did. I kicked James off of him as hard as I could. He seemed surprised and looked just about ready to tear me limb from limb. _

_But just when he was about to pounce, they sniffed something. They looked at each other, and Victoria and Laurent immediately took off. James looked like he really wanted to stay and kill me, like REALLY wanted to stay. Like if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to sleep. _

_I heard more footsteps, and he let out a frustrated cry, then ran off with the other two. I looked down at Brayden. He looked like he was in so much pain, that it broke my heart. He gave me these eyes, like he wanted me to fix it. I began to sob, because there was absolutely nothing I could do. I just held him close. _

_Finally, the seizures stopped. His eyes had closed. He was gone. _

_I cried even more. _

_When I had nothing left, I examined his body. Something caught my eye. A bite mark, on his neck! I hesitantly laid him on the ground and went to check out Trent. Same bite mark, same spot. They'd both been bitten and had seizure-like symptoms. Then, I went over to Carter. _

_I almost threw up._

_His stomach was ripped wide open. There was blood everywhere. I covered my mouth and back away, until I ran into someone._

_I screamed, and whoever it was covered my mouth. _

"_Shhhhhh!" he whispered in my ear. He began to drag me away. _

"_No! NO!!!!" I tried to scream, but it was muffled as his grip on my tightened._

"_I'm not going to hurt you!" I kind of calmed down a little, but not because of what he'd said. He was stronger than me, so there was no getting away. The only family I had left was dead, so where was I going to go? There was nothing waiting for me anyway. And frankly, if there was a big , strong guy who felt like protecting me, I was fine with that._

_After a little while of walking, he released his hand from my mouth, but continued to drag me to wherever we were going. I remained silence. After what I'd just witnessed, I really didn't feel like much small talk. Finally, we came upon this little apart that looked like it was in one of those paranormal activity shows. The guy led me inside and turned on a light._

_The living room was decorated in old Victorian furniture, except for the plasma screen television. _

"_Please, take a seat," he had a scratchy voice that was filled with years. I still hadn't seen his face, because he'd journeyed into another part of the house. I took a seat on the navy sofa. _

_It felt odd. I was just sitting there. I tried to comprehend what had just happened only a few minutes ago. _

_We'd gone to the movies to see the new zombie movie. We took a shortcut through an alley. My brothers died. Something in my chest began to hurt. I guess that's what happens when you can't cry anymore. _

_I zoned back into reality and realized the man was sitting in front of me. I jumped back a bit. He chuckled to himself. He had long, messy dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders and a beard to match. His eyes were a beautiful golden. _

_His laugh would've been kind of nice under the right circumstances. But for now, I really didn't feel like laughing, or smiling, or anything. Really, I just wanted to lay down and die. _

_I let my head droop to the ground. The guy cleared his throat, making me look back up at him._

"_Well, I can see that YOU aren't going to introduce yourself anytime soon, so, I'll go first," _

"_ME! You're the one who took me!!!" I screamed at him._

_He seemed a bit taken aback. "Okay, so what's your name?"_

_I sighed, "Riley. Riley LeReaux."_

_He smiled, "Well, Riley, I'm George Stephens."_

_I just nodded my head. He leaned forward, but it looked a little hard for him. Like, he really didn't want to get close to me._

"_Riley, are you confused?"_

_HA! What kind of question was that! Of COURSE I was confused!_

"_Yes," I squeaked._

"_Do you like hot chocolate?"_

_I gave him kind of an incredulous look. Hot chocolate? I just watched my brothers get murdered, and he wants to know if I want hot chocolate? _

"_Sure."_

_He ushered me into the kitchen and I sat. He placed a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of me, and began. _

"_Those people who attacked you, weren't actually people."_

_What?!_

"_They were vampires." _

_I swear my eyes got a wide as softballs. Vampires! What the hell?! There were no such things! This, was getting WAY too weird, so, I ran. _

_Out the door and back into the alley where we were attacked, but something was missing. Carter, or more of Carter's body, was there, but Trent and Brayden were missing._

_I felt my mouth drop open. This wasn't happening. This was NOT happening! _

_I don't know how long I was standing there before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to face George holding a backpack. He handed it to me and said one word._

"_Run."_

_So, I ran._

* * *

**So my story isn't exactly like the book yet. I'll get there, but you needed a look at Riley's background. I'm almost done with Chapter 2 but I don't want to post until I get some reviews so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Thanks to those who reviewed and/or added my story!**

* * *

**2**

One chance, two plane rides, and three days later, I was walking up to my destination, Forks, Washington. It had been the longest three days of my life. Since I didn't have any money left in the backpack George had given me, I had to walk from Seattle to Forks, which was no joyride. Thankfully, a nice farmer picked me up in the middle of nowhere and dropped me off just outside of Forks, so there wasn't as much of a walk.

I trudged past the sign that read, _Welcome to Forks, Washington_, and something about being some kind of capital of the world. Just as I passed the sign, I heard thunder from the distance. Great! This would make my week that much sweeter!

I started running and came upon a restaurant. I walked inside and asked the lady for a phonebook. She showed me to where the phone was. As I passed through, I couldn't help but take a peek at who was all there. There was a big-boned guy with a thinning hairline, another guy that looked to be about in his mid-fifties with a mustache, and a girl with brown hair that looked like she fit right in due to the whiteness of her skin and the fact that I have yet to see the sun since I've arrived here.

I flipped through the phonebook looking for a familiar name. Aha! Found it! Zackery Ranger. 532 Parkson Lane. I wrote down the address on my hand and walked out the door, just as it was beginning to rain.

I ran down the street as the rain began to some down harder and harder, looking for Parkson Lane. After what seemed like forever, I finally found it. I turned down the street and began looking for house 532. I found it like halfway down the street.

It was a nice house. It looked to be about two floors. The outside was made of bricks and the path leading up to the oak door were stones. Columns supported the roof. Ahhhh! A roof! No rain! I knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Just a sec!" come from inside.

A minute later, Zack opened the door! Wow! He'd changed since the last time I saw him!

He was now the size of a small bear and had shaggy brown hair. His playful green eyes were still the same, which I was glad to see.

Now, that I'd found him, I really hoped he remembered me.

So to check, I shrugged, "Long time no see, cuz!"

* * *

**I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I'm going to be working on chapter three all day. Don't come and kill me because none of the Twilight characters are in it yet! They're coming up in the next few chapters. R&R!**


End file.
